


TowerGirls : A Knights Quest

by DragonBlaze10



Category: Towergirls (Video Game)
Genre: Chart 1, Chart 1.5, Chart 2, Chart 2.5, Chart 3, Chart 3.5, Chart 4, Chart 4.5, Chart 5, Chart 5.5, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, More Charts to be added, Mostly playing by Chart rules, Multi, Not a isekai, Other, Playing by the rules, Sex, Tags to be added, isekai equivalent world, some creative liberties taken for sake of story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBlaze10/pseuds/DragonBlaze10
Summary: A forsaken knight, a quest, a Dragon and a Princess. Basic setup Go to tower A, kill dragon, save princess…..Yaaaa Not this time. Should have checked that Tower.Long Fic will cover many charts and will mostly follow the rulesexpect the world and writing equivalent to the average good isekai manga
Relationships: OC X A lot of Princesses





	1. CH1 A Knight

**Author's Note:**

> OK as many of you read in preview of Knights, choco dicks, a cart and princesses galore. 
> 
> Now for the actual story. First off never planed the online games so those who have this is totally non canon. As as result this will be 100% my own story as far as I know and any references to the game is unitinal and or I got around to playing the games. 
> 
> Now this is going to be mass hearm, not all the girls but in the a full run of all 8 games making for a total of 40 when going through a continuous play through with no bonus to cart. With six extras do to me being author that I really want. Plus some have companion bounous in gen 3 and drake princess run. I forget if my choices have sexibule compnaions so the hearm option is up in the air.
> 
> For story sake I will be going with my choices. If you want other princess make your own. This is a dictatorship so no voting. But I won't spoil who I picked to keep the lot of you guessing.
> 
> Now onto my OC’s name Drayce Willson rank knight
> 
> “Talking” “Princess!! I’ll save you”  
> ‘Thoughts’ ‘Don't show weakness they can smell fear.’
> 
> NOW LETS GO SAVE THEM PRINCESSES!!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
The party was in full swing, as the kingdom of the High Forest celebrated the seventieth birthday of its princess and the anniversary of its Queen’s death. The weather was perfect for the party. As spring had begun its shift not long ago allowing it to be warm but with cool winds to keep it from rising too high.

The chatter of nobility, echoed across the coveted halls of the ballroom of the human King of the High Forest Kingdom. The crystal chandeliers tingling at the volume of band, as heels both of imported leather and gold clicked across the marble floor. And as tradition for such for such an event of celebration the food was generous as the wine flowed like the gossip it unleashed.

“I must say, the king certainly can throw a party. Wouldn’t you Cosima?”

“Oh I DO, I do, Theodora.” replied Cosima. “But have you heard?”

“Heard what?”

“Now I don't know for sure but I heard from Lady in waiting, who had heard it from her husband. Who heard from a friend, was told that the princess was leaving her room to receive a new crown made by thee François-Thomas Germain.” gushed Cosima as if the news was worth it’s very weight in gold.

Gasping Theodora replied “Thee Thomas Germain? The man said to have been born with platinum for blood, and most gifted silversmith of the last century? Truly?” questioned the woman as she opened her lace hand fan, hoping to blow away the heat from the mere thought of being able to speak to such a man.

“Truly.” nodded Cosima “I hear he might even show up in person to present the gift to the princess.” gushed the woman before sipping her glass of wine to calm her own nerves.

“Oh-hush! I now know for a fact now you are playing the part of the fool. ” said the noblewoman as she snapped her fan shut. Eyes staring at Cosima with a glare

“Yet I saw him upon entering the king’s palace, and look there he is again.”

Like a whip, Theodora’s head whipped around in search of the elusive silversmith only to hear a muffled giggleling from behind. Head-turning back Theodora was met with the sight of her companion attempting to hid her smirk and laughter behind her gloved hand.

Flushing the noblewoman readied herself to give Cosima a firm tough lashing for making a fool out of her desire to meet the famous craftsman. But before she could even utter a word she was interrupted by a rather roguish voice.

“Pardon me madames but I happened to overhear your conversation. Did you perhaps say Germaine was attending?” 

Turning the two noble ladies came across a rather impressive looking man.

He was tall much like an oak with a robust figure to match. Clothoughed in a deep blue coat that hung over his shoulders, fur of a beast lining the collar’s lapels down to its bottom. The paleness of the fur drawing attention royal purple that despite its best efforts laid flat against the man's chest emphasizing the broadness of his chest. In contrast to the exotic garb of the man, his face told a different story sharp like a carnivorous hunter, lean yet rough. A jagged scar furthering this image, that arced across his left brow as a stray lock of his steel-gray hair came down across the other, as the rest of the short hair spiking back like the crest of a dragon. 

All in all the man before them seemed to have jumped straight out of a risque novel. All he was missing was the hair length and a few too many buttons undone.

“If I may intrude on you lovely young ladies.” now paying attention to his the ladies couldn’t help but shiver at the baritone that just seemed to resonate through them. 

Hiding their blushes with a slight of fan and hand over their mouths along with a rather girlish giggle in appreciation of the rugged man before them. 

“Perhaps but only if we know the name of charming Gentlemen before us. ” said Cosima as she fluttered her eyelashes towards the young man, hand held out before her. As Theodora looked towards her friend in jealousy at Cosima’s forwardness.

“Ah but of course my fair lady. I am Sir Drayce, A humble Knight. Might I inquire names of such god give masterpieces, before me.” said the man as he gave a kiss upon Cosima’s hand and flashing a charming smile towards Theodora. 

“I am Countess, Cosima Vesperia ”

“And I am Marchioness, Theodora Runtanbull.” 

Eyes widening at the realization he was standing before a pair of noblewoman of such high rank, Drayce fell into a bow. “My humblest apologies I should have known that such magnificent beauty before me was of such high standing. This humble soul begs a pardon from such angelic beauties.” 

With a smile Cosima responded first as Theodora blushed up a storm at the man's honeyed words. “Perhaps, you may be worthy of forgiveness for your transgressions.” Rising the knight responded, “Name thine task and it shall be done.”

Gliding towards the young knight Cosima traced a finger up one of his arms. “ At the moment we are unattended, perhaps you can show your worth by... Escorting us perhaps?” 

“But of course! What knight would I be if I left such a pair of damsels unattended,” said Drayce as he presented his arm for Theodora to grab as well. 

But before she could grab the offered arm a pair of voices called out halting her.

“Cosima!”

“Theodora!”

From the crowd came two well-dressed men laden with jewelry both bearing a face of uncharacteristic concern.

“Cedric.” said Cosima her eyes narrowing at Cedric’s from

“Ainsley!!” replied Theodora her face flush with embarrassment.

The two woman turning towards the worried men who pressed on despite the looks they were receiving. 

“Cedric I thought we had an accord.” said Cosima her eyes staring into Cedric's with a cold hate at being interrupted. As she moved to stand arms crossed under her bosom before Cedric.

“Brother Anisley what are you doing here? ” asked Theodora as she moved towards her brother, Drayce forgotten behind her for the moment. 

“Cosima, my dear I know we have our agreement concerning who we bring to bed. But I am still your husband. And as your husband I must stop this before it is too late!” stated Cedric to his wife.

“I am here to stop you from bringing shame on our house Theodora.” Anisley said as he rested his hand on his sister’s shoulders.

“What?” replied the pair of women, confused at the men’s concern.

“For that man is a Willson. A bearer of disgraced and tainted blood. ” stated the men as they pointed to the man behind the women. Who was gone without a trace. 

Confusion crossing the faces of the group but the men had breathed a sigh of relief, as the girls they came to save were safe.

“Oh thank you Anisley!” cried Theodora falling into the arms of her brother as the full weight of what could have transpired crashed down on her. While her brother consulted her stressed form.

“I must say Cedric you proved yourself of worth. Even if cost me entertainment for the night.” said Cosima as she tapped her fan. 

“I can stand to say the same. But be glad at least we can continue our activities without harm to our house. ” stated Cedric as he straightened the ruffles in his coat. Noticing his wife’s gaze at the place where the Willson once stood. He nudged her in hopes to sate his curiosity of his wife’s thoughts.

“You would think the church or the king would have taken care of such tainted individuals long ago. Wouldn’t you Cedric? ” asked Cosima. 

Raising his brow at the odd question the man racked his brain for an answer. “Perhaps it is because the kingdom needs mutts to unleash on the invaders. After all, why waste effort, when you can keep them scraping at your heels. Till you can send them away do something that you would rather not risk.”

“I suppose, after all that is why pawns exist after all.” Regaining her composure Cosima set out once more into the crowd. “Well then I bid you adu dear. If I want to find something warm for my bed I must continue my hunt.” 

Following Cosima’s lead, the group set forth to once more to find enjoyment at the party of the princess. Thoughts of the fellow they nearly ran afoul falling into the depths of their minds to be forgotten.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

The party was nearing its climax as the hour of the princess’s birth soon approached, all the guests nearly in a frenzy of excitement. 

All but one.

As the Willson leaned his weight against the railing of a balcony in a far secluded corner of the room. His frustration evident as even the cool spring air of night failed to quell it, even with the aid of a number of goblets of wine.

“A coin for your thoughts monsieur?”

Eyes straying from his goblet and the festive party before him he found a woman by his side. Her hair like a sheet of snow-flecked with spots of black as it fell down her back in an avalanche of curls, as she leaned back over the rail. Her red eyes sparkling with mischief as her body spoke of sin. Her voluptuous form straining against her silken dress as she presented herself before Willson. Its fashionable ruffles doing little to hide the deep chasm of cloth that showcased her tan flesh. 

“I could use a lot more than a coin Velma.” replied Drayce Willson not even casting a second glance at the woman before him, the once soothing baritone now coarse and rough. “Now good news? Or do I need to beat it out of you?” sated the man as the smile fell from the woman’s face as she righted herself.

“Take the fun out it why don't you Drayce?” muttered the woman before she composed herself. Mischief fading from her eyes and were replaced by a cold gulit sharper than doctor’s blade. “I flirted with nearly every Duke, Earl and Baron. Nearly would have gotten a knight but unfortunately, his wife didn't fancy a trio in the bedroom. ” sated Velma to which was met with Drayce’s displeased grunt.

“Did you do the thing with your tongue?”

“Did I use my tongue? No I- Of course I did! ” Velma shot back her eyes lit with fury. “Made a bloody crane with a strawberry stem! What do you take me for? A blushing maiden?” she said her eyes boring into him. “Speaking of which how did your end go?” asked Velma as she flicked back a sip of wine.

“Same. From the youngest of blushing girl ready to marry to the oldest crone who would spread her legs and still feel it.” muttered the knight in frustration before knocking back his wine.

“So it looks like the Willson cousins have botched this again.” said Velma much to Drayce’s ever souring mood.

“Damn it, I know! Now, do you have any helpful ideas on how to provide resources for our territory besides trying to get those damn bloated fuckers open a trade agreement. Because apparently even the great court whore Cosima won't even open her legs for one of the cursed blood of the Willson family! ” shouted the man as the marble railing threatened to give underneath his grip. 

Unfazed Velma looked at her cousin as he huffed like a beast. “Dray” she said laying a hand on his broad shoulder her eyes softening. “You need to calm down, it won't do you or anyone back at Nox any good.”

With huff the knight’s response was rather melancholy despite his previous rage. “I can’t stop, we barely made it past winter as we are and we don't know if can keep this up without more sacrifices. I mean what if something happens to the river or the springs? Or something else big tries stake some territory like that bloody Hell Bear?”

“Oh don't be a baby you killed it didn't you?”

“Velma I stood as high as its kneecaps and it breathed fire with a hide that was damn near impervious to iron, all the while I had to fight it in waist-high snow.”

Sweat nearly formed on her neck as Velma stared at her cousin’s deadpan. Even she had to admit that sounded quite unpleasant even for the rather tough people of Nox. But she recovered fully intent of pressing on that there was some silver lining to be found. “Welllll-it helped us get through the winter with its meat”. If to at least compensate for her failure of gaining anything at Rosenberg gala.

“It left its mark on me and seven of our men and woman digging into our already finite medical resources.” Drayce responded his voice sounding already tired of negatives.

“Look Dray you can't take everything so hard.” Velma's voice doing its best to show her sincerity.

“But I do!” Cut off Drayce starling Velma “I am head of Willson family and as such it is my duty to make sure our territories and out people are prosperous! Even my older brothers knew this when father died, and left me in as the head because they knew they were not suited to the task. So they went out into the world to gather anything they can send back as aid. Yet here I am having my dear cousin whoring herself to these fucking noble swine when she should be with her husband!” the goblet cracking off at its stem as its wielders wrath once more reaching a fever pitch. 

While many a woman would cower or react in fear of such a large man’s fury Velma responded with a hard slap. 

It took a moment for Drayce to remember not to kill the woman before him but Velma used that moment to press her small advantage. “LOOK here you overgrown lummox. ” began the woman as she grabbed a fistful of Drayce’s shirt. “I choose to be here. I choose to help your sorry ass so you don't overwork yourself into a grave. Even if that means I need to do somethings a good woman shouldn't need to do. I understood that when I entered the gala, along with every other party I go to and so to did my Evan. So calm your damn tits and man up and accept my help or so help me.” leaving the threat hanging she stated into the man’s eyes her conviction clear. Folding under Velma’s glare the knight nodded his head, much to Velma’s satisfaction who returned the surrender by releasing him. 

“You know I just want best for our people.”

Sighing as her anger was extinguished at the soft rather weak voice of her cousin. Internally she could not but pity the man beside her. For every action he did, every asinine ordeal he took upon himself no matter how likely it will damage him, he did it for his people. 

‘But I guess that's why I do this, why everyone back home in Nox does whatever they can to help with this knucklehead’s burden. ’

“Oh buck up!!” shouted Velma as she slapped her cousins back as she hoped to spark her brother’s fires once more. “If you get so discouraged over a few foul-ups, how else are you going to fill your old man’s shoes?” And it seemed to work as Drayce once more had a spark in his eyes. 

“I guess you're right if such little failure could kill the people of Nox so easily we would have not lasted 50 generations now.” 

“You guess? You damn well better change your tune, because of course, I’m right. Just like I was right when we got the town together to get you your first time with those brothel girls.” proudly stated Velma as Drayce blushed up a storm.

“I really wish you would stop bringing that up.”

“Oh what are you blushing about? You're twenty now and if those noble girls would have fun with the wild side instead of those limped dicked rich boys they be walding over back to you for more just like Tilly and the Cresswell sisters.” teased the young woman. 

“So says the woman whose blushes at her back being seen and scaring off suitors.” fired back Drayce as Velma checked her back was still covered in response. Only to blush up a storm at her own embarrassment. “I swear if it wasn't your pride in your front you would dress like a nun.” Drayce continued as he motioned towards the deep vee of her dress.

“Well, Evan likes my back.” Defended Velma as her blush of embarrassment was replaced with one of annoyance.

“Well of course he likes it he is a blacksmith, knows a good back when he sees one.”

“Oh do shut-.”

“Attention Lords and Ladies our King George the Third is about to speak!!” Shouted one of the king's attendants cutting off Velma as a silence so began to envelop the great hall. 

“Well well if it isn't the king of pigs himself.” mocked Drayce as he watched their king who was carried out into the hall on his mobile throne, as his own girth prevented himself from walking. “More like the king of the blobs I swear he has gotten rounder since the last time I saw him.” continued Velma as she watched the king prattle on his beard and belly bounced about at each syllable. 

“Well I say it is best to get going less we wish to watch our oh so glorious king show how much he can push his expanding gut. ” sated the knight his interest in the king already gone, as he moved to pick up the remains of his chalice, idly noting the little bit of wine remaining. 

“Now, now Drayce don't you want to see the princess who has been hidden away from the public eye?” asked Velma as she held onto her cousin’s arm keeping him from running off.

“And what purpose would that serve?”

“I don't know Drayce, for memory in case you need to save her from whatever monster that kidnaps her, a face that might seem worthy of you seducing prepares? Or some good material for your lonely nights.” Pressed on Velma as she wrapped her arm around his.

“In reverse order, fuck you, I doubt her father would let me with a dozen yards of her, and what are we living in a fantasy? This isn't some story for little girls where the down on his luck knight saves the king's daughter and become king. ” huffed the gray-haired male as he turned his eyes away from the king, as a second mobile throne was brought forth but it rider was hidden by a curtain. “And besides I bet you just want to if your tits are bigger.”

“You did say I have to have pride in my front.”

“My subjects I present to you my daughter and princess of the High Forest kingdom, Princess Eleanora!” warbled the king as applause rained down on his daughter.

“Well it official you're not bigger than the princess” stated Drayce with a chuckle as he took in his princess’s beautiful form. Clad in a simple but undoubtedly a very expensive pink dress that if on another woman would have been more than modest. But it seemed that the princess was as fat and round as her father in just the right places and in turn making her dress borderline scandalous. Her gloved arms held in before her in the utmost poise as the praise rained down on every part of her from her dainty feet to the curl of her ponytail. “Not by a long shot.”

“Oh fuck off.” huffed Velma as crossed her arms and pouted fully intend on being difficult for Drayce for the rest of the night.

“Hey,” nudged the gray-haired cousin. “Hey would raiding the king’s kitchen for sweets and meats for back home make you feel better?” 

“No.”

“You sure because I saw when we came here that they were making some of those little cakes you like so much.”

“The ones with filling and the strawberry on top? ” even as she peered over her shoulder her cousin could see smile that threatened to break across her face. 

“Maybe~” While a toothy grin spread across Drayce’s own.

“Well I can toast to that!” With a cling of goblets and gulp of remaining wine the Willson duo tossed goblets over the balcony and made way to the kitchen and then their horses to escape. Smiles across their faces as they committed their daring deeds.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

It was days later that we find the Willson cousins both adopt large draft horses that they rode back towards their homeland of Nox, which was situated near the outermost placing of the High Forest Kingdom.

If one took a gander at a map and looked for Nox you would find it somewhat near the edge of cursed woods the blackest most lethal parts of the High Forest Kingdom, filled with all manner of natural-born horrors. With the nearest town being a port town of Athelney the town of foreign merchants and rich nobles a few dozen miles south.

Nearing their home Drayce called out for his cousin to halt, a seemingly expected action if by the slumping of her shoulders where anything to go by.

“Really Dray? Do you haft to do this every time we come back home?” sighed Velma as she looked over towards Drayce who had already dismounted and set about taking his pack and collecting his weapons. As his more common tunic rustled about as a leather coat was shed and tucked away. 

“Yes.” replied the knight as he tightened the straps of his holsters and his pack. Not even bothering to look back at his cousin, as he turned from the road and to the edge of the woods that marked the border of their home. “And besides I have already missed too much and cutting through the woods on foot saves me half a day.” defended the knight knowing that work waited for no man.

“You know you are probably the only noble in existence that willingly works as much as you do. I mean how many nobles end up with their subjects buying a whore for their lord just to have him stop working.” Velma asked allowed as Drayce handed her his horse’s reins. “Or leave a poor woman to the mercy of the world and all its horrors.” Velma dramatically hailed as the back of her hand found her brow.

“I’m pretty sure you're more dangerous this most of the things out here.” Jabbed Drayce as moved towards the edge of the road and began to undo his boots. “And second, since when have bandits have ever had the balls to set up camp anywhere near these cursed woods, where anyone who goes anywhere near are all our people. Who if I may take pride in more likely to rob the bandits then be robbed.“ pride and mirth lacing his every word before cast once more a serious look over his shoulder. “But do be careful. I wouldn’t know what I would do if I let more of my family go.” His piece said Drayce string up his boots over his pack and crouched low to the ground, leg outstretched behind him. 

“I Should Be telling you that! You reckless fool! ” jabbed Velma as her Cousin’s body shot off into the woods his form vanishing into the trees like a possessed deer. “Whelp at least he can enjoy himself a bit, come you two time to get moving. I’d like to get back before the moon reached its peak.”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Mirth bubbled in the back of Drayce’s throat, as the wind blew past his hair while his bare feet tasted the familiar dirt and bark, his exposed skin kissing the leaves and branches that flew past. For it was the few times like this he could feel weightless as illusionary freedom washed over him, the rush clearing his head of any failures of the party nights ago. 

‘Now if I could only find a fight to vent over.’ though the knight at the idea of a cherry atop such a fine day.

“Hold fast men we ain't going to let this meal getaway!”

A grin damn near split his face at the cries of a rather familiar voice echoed across the woods. Hanging a sharp right off a tree the knight bolted towards the sound of shouting men and crashing foliage. 

It was there he came across a hunting party of five, three of them wielding spears and shields surrounded their prey, while a man and a woman were farther back trained their bows on the target. Overall it was a standard hunting party with the probable two or three hiding somewhere in the green preparing traps in case the meal tried to escape.

His fangs nearly showing, Drayce walked up to one of the larger men holding firm before their prey. His stance firm and nearly as tall as Drayce himself sporting a rather familiar pale snow-white hair. “Having trouble with your food? ” shouted the knight causing the apparent head-hunter to cast his eyes over his shoulder.

“Dray? You're back already you little shit stain?” called the hunter back as Drayce walked up beside him before clapping him in the shoulder.

“Uncle Rudy it's good to see that you're still spry. Even if you are losing your touch.”

“Still Spry? Losing my touch?!” Rudy shouted back his voice laced with unbelief. “Why gone for two weeks and attends a fancy party and our young lord thinks he can look down his nose at me.” He fired back at his nephew even as a grin pulled at the corner of his mouth.

“Well, what do you expect with me coming here finding you nearly a dozen others with this manner of beast. ” Drayce replied as he waved his arm towards the beast as it turned towards one of the men who snuck in a stab with his spear snarling and spitting at the offender.

“Stick up your arse! Now are you going to help or are you going to prattle on like a woman at a tea party knitting dollies!”

Grinning at the prodding Drayce dropped his pack upon the ground and marched forward. “With pleasure,” he said as he sized up the beast his Uncle and his party had been hunting. To many, it would have simply been a wild pig, a wild pig that stood larger than even Drayce and broader than him twice over with tusks that could impale whole men, but a large pig all the same. “Well? Swho-wee piggy pig” 

Seeming to register the insult the large boar charged at the man before it, whose grin widened. 

Now to many, it would seem utterly foolhardy for a mere man to stand his ground against such a beast. But these were the people of Nox who lived and thrived in these harsh woods for generations. For them, they only hunted such as beast in numbers if only to make the hunt easier and they could gather more with less energy.

“Come on is that all you got!!” shouted the knight as his fist struck the beast with such force it was sent cartwheeling back. 

And for Drayce who’s Willson blood had seeped into the lands for generations a hundred times over. It would take far more than a beast who only had size and mildly thick skin.

“I come here and this little fella was giving you such trouble? Why you are getting up there!” shouted Drayce over his shoulder as he began to work the kinks out of his arm.

“Oh fuck off you damn rascal! I remember the days where I had to carry you halfway through a hunting trip!” shouted the man back.

The two willfully ignoring the beast as it attempted to stumble back to an upright position clearly dazed from the thundering fist that was driven into its chin. But its movements were not fully overlooked as Drayce turned away from the familial back and forth, and drew his weapon of choice.

Now to many, one would question any man who barred a gold-colored metal bar a tad longer the length of the average longsword, towards the beast. But to the Willson family, it was a treasured weapon that was said to have been in the family since they first came here.

“Now quite playing with the food the meat will go bad if you keep beating it!.” cried Rudy as the beast charged once more at Drayce fully intent on surviving. 

But is was for as it was struck down Drayce nimbly dodged to the side and stuck the beast's neck with his weapon. A weapon that was said to be able to stand strong in the face of the world’s wrath. 

Bansantou the unrelenting. 

Meaning that a clash between bone and fabled indestructible piece of metal welded by a freakishly strong individual as Drayce it was no contest. 

“Good job lad! ” cried Rudy as he walked forward spear first towards the beast just in case it was mealy dazed and inspected the beast. “I’d say you're getting better only broke the spine rather than just making a mess of the meat,” stated Rudy as he drew his knife a slit its throat allowing it to begin to bleed out.

“One time! And you're never gonna let me live that done are you?” Drayce as he moved to toss the boar of his shoulder as Rudy moved behind him and picked up the head. 

“Nope. Now let's get a move on, camp is west of here. ” 

Following the directions, the two Willson began to move towards the hunting camp as the rest of the hunters form up around them to protect the kill. As the rangers moved the bushes and went to scout ahead.

“So how are things? Any good news?” questioned Drayce hoping that if things failed on his end things were a tad better at the home front. 

“Bit of booth Boss. We had another mudslide near the northern springs and is going to need dug out again.” said one of the spearmen.

“Which one? The Steep or the one by Screaming Eagle?”

“Steep.” answered the spearman much to Drayce’s displeasure. As The Steep was one of the nearby mountains that they got water from, but it had a tendency to be a pain the ass to all who climb it do the steep cliffs that covered most of their side of the mountain. Which was more trouble than Mount Screaming Eagle’s which was more like a normal mountain just with a bunch of four-winged giant eagles. That was a problem they had to simply kill and they got the benefit of meat for their troubles.

“And the good news?” Drayce said as trees begin to part as the hunting camp began to come into sight. 

For first-timers, the camp was a tad misleading. As due to nature of the area and their situation, one couldn't simply go trotting back one dead beast one at a time or leave them with a handful of men who could be more productive. Meaning that the camp came out as a small fortress with high log walls and a dirt moat. Protecting both the men who laid their heads to rest here and butcher to cut the meat into smaller more manageable packages. 

“A hunt good enough for us to assign a little crow beater.” responds the spearman which in turn sent a little grin on Drayce’s face.

As when the men crossed the bridge Drayce’s eye immediately went towards the building near the back, which spewed a great amount of smoke from its chimney. Where before it laid three other boars waiting to be butchered as a fourth already being cut apart. But what truly held the knight’s attention was the young boy no more than his eleventh summer stood atop near the kills as he banged the drum in his hands and shouted well past the top of his lungs. 

“GO AWAY! GO AWAY! THIS IS OUR MEAT YOU FLYING SHITS!! ” Drayce’s younger brother and Rudy’s nephew Kay. His scruffy short coal black hair a few dozen gray streaks whipping about as he ran about chasing whatever few birds that came near the hogs. Which it turn brought a smile to the Willson men as they watched him do his job as a crow beater as well as he could.

“Kay! KAY!! KAY WILLSON SHUT UP AND LISTINSE YOU LITTLE SHITSTAINE!” Drayce called out for his younger brother but wasn't till he cursed at the boy did drumming stop and Kay’s eyes widened with a smile soon flowing after it. 

“Dray!!” called the young boy as his brother pawned the boar off towards two of the other hunters so that his arms were free to catch the streaked projectile. “Your back!! And you're brought another boar!” yammered Kay as Drayce set the boy back on his feet. 

“Ay, so how are things back here in Nox, I heard there was mudslide at Steeps, anything else I should start planning for?” asked the elder to his junior who immediately began to list off the current events on his fingers.

“Well, there is also an Army Larva nest that is being set up near one of lower rivers. Then there are also some moths that got into the tailors, but it was mostly winter clothes so we may have lucked out. And two cows and a goat kicked the bucket from some Threshers.” 

Each and every single thing that seemed to come out of the kid’s mouth was bad news and shitty news. Which in turn had Drayce run a hand through his hair frustration.

“But, some of the goats got knocked up and some chicks were born. ” 

‘Better something than nothing’ though the knight as he shot a grateful look towards his little brother for at least providing some form of good news.“Well, at least we aren't going up a creek. Speaking of which….. ”Began Drayce as he looked towards his brother

“Ya some of the fellas got dispatched to break up the nest. While another group were sent to hunt down them Threshers and set up traps for them. ” finished boy as a hand went to ruffle his hair. “Eyy quit it!” fumed Kay as his brother smiled down at him, a smile on his lips as the problems were at least being dealt with.

Casting his Gaze skyward Drayce marked the position of the sun before shouting “Rudy! You guys good here!” who in turn shouted, “Why you finally get a girl!”

“Of sorts!” shot back the knight a grin on his lips, as Rudy’s gave a bit of a snort.

“Ah fine be that way. But take this! If you're going, might as well make yourself useful.” said the man as he plopped a large sack on the outgoing table. 

With a quick snatch of the bag both of the Willson boys soon found themselves on their way out of the fort and heading to the village of Nox. 

“Dray how come we headen back? Shouldn't we be helpen them cut up the boars? ” asked Kay as he ducked under a branch. 

“Well I was going to give it later but I may have swiped something~.” a rather devilish smirk across his lips Drayce tossed Kay a small bag. 

That when opened causes the young lad’s eyes to look wide and his mouth to hang loose as drew out of the bag. “Ambre fruit!” called out the young boy as he held the small ball of honey that was discolored by berry juices. His head whipping back and forth between the bag and his brother, before finally wrapping his arms around Drayce in a hug and then bolting off ahead. “Come Dray we got to go give some to sis!!” Smiling at his brother running off, Drayce readjusted his bags before dashing off easily catching up with his younger brother. 

It was not long till they were finally back home. The duo running between the two rows of rather plain stone buildings that lined the main road of their town. Smiles adorned their faces as the town folks called out and waved happily to see their young lord in such spirits.

“ So did Izza get her herbs to sprout?.” began the older while slowing his pace as they neared their home. Mostly in hopes of hearing how his younger brother’s twin had been since he left nearly two weeks ago. 

“Ya but not all of them made it.” began the younger brother his tone began to shift to a sadder pitch. “So she's been in a bit of funk since she can grow more medical herbs to help out.” 

“I keep telling you runts I amazed she can even grow in this crummy solid. If they aren't in corpse fields or have been worked on for nearly twenty years crops don't grow here. So buck up and be proud that you even grew anything.” encouraged the gray haired sibling to his darker haired brother. 

“K” 

Frowning at the melancholy response, Drayce decided it would take more drastic measures to bring his brother out of his funk. “Well if you two are so sad about a couple of failures I guess I shouldn't reward you two for such wasted effort ”

“Huh?”

“Yup, since you two are so bent out of shape I guess I’ll just have to eat both your shares of ambre fruit,” he said as he snatched the bag of sweets from his younger brother. 

“Hey give them back.” cried Kay as he lept for the bag.

“Nope only people who can take pride in their work can have candy.” stated the older brother as he pushed his young brother away from the bag. “So I’ll just have to eat them all by myself. Ahhhhh” stated Drayce as he held the open end of the bag over his gaping mouth unaffected by his younger brother’s efforts. 

“But I do! But I do! I take pride in my work I even sorted all the mail we got from our brothers!” cried Kay as he beat his fist into his brother.

“I’ don't know…. all the beating doesn't really hel- ”

“GIVE THEM BACK FOR IZZY!!”

“OW! YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET OFF!” 

Now in pain Drayce could only stumble forward as his young brother now sick of his teasing went on the offensive. Jumping upon Drayce’s shoulders as Kay’s teeth found his elder’s skull. But despite years of roughhousing and traversing in the woods even Drayce’s legs found it difficult to keep balance, leaving the two to fall to the ground.

“You forsaken little shit! Why’d you go do that!” growled the elder brother as he pinned his wylie younger brother.

“Cause your a bigger forsaken shit!” spat back Kay as he began to futile bite into his older brother's calloused hand. 

“Stop.” said a third person her voice soft like a bird’s

The two thrashed unheeded by the third party that tried to intervene. 

“Stop please” Louder the third said her voice losing its softer tone. 

The younger gave up trying to grapple with his elder brother and moved on towards bashing his fists against the arm pinning.

“STOP IT!” the voice cried out in frustration fully intent on ending the escalation of violence with a show force.

“AWW!! MY EYES!!” 

Leaving the two brothers the break apart and squirm as a burning sensation came across their eyes, both doing their best to not rub in the powder further in.

“DAMN IT!” cursed the duo as they turned their eyes to the only one person who would use red pepper powder on someone. Rather than just hitting the other party with a blunt object. “WHY IZZY, WHY?!” the second youngest and only girl of Willson family Isabella. 

“You didn't listen.” came her huffed response as she glared with teary eyes. Which for the tiny grey-haired girl only made her look more adorable and betrayed the image she was going for. “Family isn't supposed to fight.” but lent itself very well to guilt-tripping her older and younger brothers.

Not wanting to see more tears on their only sister’s face the two boys composed themselves, lest be struck down by the guilt they felt in their hearts. So with tears still peeking at the duo’s eyes moved towards the distraught sister.

“Hey hey we were just roughhousing you know since I haven't been here for awhile.” fibbed the elder brother, “Yeah Izzy were just having fun.” followed the younger. 

“Really?”

“Yes/yeah really.” responded the two brothers. “Now why don't we head back home enjoy some sweets I swiped with Velma from King huge butt.”

Thankfully for Drayce and Kay the promise of candy along with their instance, the waterworks from Isabella’s eyes begun to cease. 

“Ok….can I have a hug?”

With a smile of both relife and endearment the brother scooped up his little sister in his arms with a smile. “Sure you can have hundreds of them.” he said propped his little sister in the crook of his arm, her little hands grasping at his collar. “Want some ambre fruit?”

“HEY!! I WANT IN ON THIS!” called the youngest as he pulled at his brother’s leggings. 

“Ya ya come here you.” replied Drayce as he hurled his brother on his shoulder, earning a shriek of excitement.

With his siblings on his shoulder and in his arm the older brother begun the last bit trekking home. Candy and conversation flowing between them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The sun was in its final few moments as lord of the town of Nox made his way to his study. “Alright food in my belly and everyone accounted for, time to get to work.” drawled the knight as he set himself at his desk to begin the most difficult task of being a lord. Bookkeeping. His eyes already straining under the dim light of the candle as his quill moved to scratch out numbers across the paper before him. 

The knight was fully enveloped in his work uncaring of hoots of owls waking up and crickets who begun to call for mates. Only focusing on the task before him, be it the names of other nobles he could try and enlist aid from, or the number of goods and taxes they had to pay.

Only to be broken by the knocking of bone on wood. Looking up he was met with the warm eyes of His Aunt Ava. “I figured you would be here burning that midnight oil.” said the wife of Rudy as she moved towards the desk. “So I thought you could use something to keep you going.” she said as she placed a wooden tray filled with bread and tea atop one of the stacks of paper.

“Thanks, Aunty.” replied the steel-haired knight as he sipped at the warm sap and water mixture. “The two munchkins in bed?” 

“Yes and Kay wanted me to tell you that he forgot to say that your older brother’s letters came a few days ago.” said the woman as she watched the young lord groan in frustration. “Now if you don't mind I’m going to chase after the twins and get some sleep myself. Something that you should be doing.” With her piece said Ava left the room not even bothering to listen to the half-hearted response that followed.

“Well let's see what those bastards wrote.” 

Shuffling about Drayce open up the usual drawer that Kay would normally put the two’s older brother’s letters back home. 

First was his Brother Roy who last he knew was with the company of Red Hawk Mercenary company 

“Dear Drayce: I have good news I got a real big bonus when I killed the guy called Bazuso. Don't know what he important for, but he was no match for my hammer! As always I send a portion of my payback to you to help back home.: From Roy : PS: Tell Kay and Izzy I send my regards! : PSS Going on another job hope to send more money soon.” 

Smiling at the letter Drayce couldn't help imagine his eldest brother with his usual big dopey grin on that muscle head’s face. After all, while he may not have been the smartest of the brothers he knew where his strength lay. 

‘Ok next up should be Marco’s wonder how that scheming money-grubber is doing?’ thought the knight as he opened his second eldest brother's letter.

“ Yo this Marco, how ya doing you little shit. Well cutting to the chase, as always the apprenticeship with this merchant fatass is going well. Can't send coin-back yet, but I was able to scrounge up some goods the wasteful fatass wanted to toss. Sent them back as always Marco ” eyes rolling at his older brother’s bluntness bleeding into his letters. 

‘I thought I saw Izzy with a new bear. Well anyways onto the twins Michael and Nick’ deciding to pick up the younger of the twin of the older pair for change Drayce cracked up the letter.

“ Dear Drayce: How many times do I need to tell you my name is Nicholas not Nick you ignoramus.” blinking at the first line of the letter the gray-haired brother could not help but laugh. “Furthermore I have come to report that I’m unfortunately still only an assistant here at the Academy. As such I have not been able to acquire the tools needed to bring us fame and fortune, for both the Arcane and the Scientific. But as always I was able to send back some books I was able to copy. As always regards to Isabella and Kay. : From Nicholas” 

Smiling at the emphasis of his full name Drayce set down Nick’s note and picked up the eldest of the older twins. 

“Dear Drayce: It is good to write to you once more. I have would like to report that my work to dispel the rumors and showcase our purity to the Lord of Luminices, as continue my work polishing the boots of the Paladins. With god’s blessing, I hope we shall soon possess a church back in Nox. With blessing and tidings Michael.”

Sighing Drayce could not help but pity his brother, for he could tell from the rough penmanship that his brother was at wit’s end at the monastery. As he was working in one of the hearts of the places that cast his family in a bad light. He could practically remember the scream he heard days before receiving a letter telling of his brother getting his head shaved.

With his second closest older brother through such hardships, his mind wandered to the rest of them, each going through their own hardship to help their territory. But this only lit a greater fire in Drayce’s own belly and with renewed effort attacked his bookkeeping once more.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“Dray! Dray! Wake up Dray!!”

Blinking his bleary eyes Drayce lifted his head from the stack of papers he lifted his head to meet Velma sporting the smuggest grin he ever did see on her face.

“Ok ok I’m up what’s this about.” he responded tiredly, slowly peeling a paper that was stuck to his face. 

“Come on you're going to want to read this~!” the woman sang as she presented an official-looking scroll before him to look at.

“Alright already let’s see: Attention all knights of the High Forest kingdom King George demands your presence on - of for the love of! You would think he would've told us shit at his daughter's party and not we all get home just to call us again.”

“Shut up and keep reading.” pressed Velma as she pressed the paper further into the knight’s vision. 

“Fine fine: To plan to save-” eyes widen at the following lines Drayce could not help but his jaw go slack. 

“TO SAVE PRINCESS ELANORA FROM THE DRAGON THAT STOLE HER!! ”

Alright that a wrap for the intro to TowerGirls: A knight’s Quest


	2. CH2 Landfall and a Cart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp thanks for whatever support I got from the guys who have read the prolog chapter and the small vote of confidence. 
> 
> Good/ bad news Found more princess charts than 4 exp and 5 exp so another 16 girls added on…… Jesus Christ this is getting ridiculous…… Welp no way out but forward.   
> [More internet digging and my slow ass updating]
> 
> More chart updates……. HOLY SHIT at this rate going set the record for the most girls in a harem that isn’t the only guy in world fic
> 
> Also to help things for this world its level is about the same as most manga isekai worlds in manga surprisingly modern and rustic at the same time depending on where you go. With a bit of DnD tossed in for good measure.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CH2 Landfall and a Cart

Drayce couldn't help but let out a sigh so full of discontent one would think he just been thrown into the dungeon. But no, he was forced to wait for the last three hours in the king’s hall, body still weary from riding nights on end to meet the King's summons. All the while subjected to the disgusted gazes of his “betters” for even breathing the same air as them, as his family crest of a sliver scale with its center being a sword singled him out as a Willson. 

‘By the Great Spirit above either kill me or start this charade so I could get on with my life.’ 

“I see you’re still ever the center of attention Drayce,” said a voice from behind him. 

Casting his gaze behind him the Willson spotted a rather weedy looking man with a crest of a dove resting atop an olive branch embroidered on his shirt. “And you still look as if a woman’s only requirement to marry you will be for her throw you over her shoulder. Knight Ralf Ihon third son of Viscount Bayard Ihon” said Drayce with a small smirk.

“Big words for a man’s whose territory are held up by our trade of herbs- ”

“I humbly beg your forgiveness oh great a mighty Ihon, please think nothing of the half-awake ramblings-” began Drayce as started on his got to flowery and ego-stroking apology, his head to the floor in full prostration. 

“Hey-hey man I was kidding you know we Ihons would never do that to ya.” said Ralf his composure broken and distraught as he tried to get his longtime friend to stop.

“Truly?”

“Yes now get up man your embarrassing me.” said Ralf as he scratched his green hair as he helped Drayce to his feet. 

“Sorry, sorry haven't slept much on the ride over,” yawned the taller knight. “Also you sure you’re not going to cut off our medical supplies?”

“Yeash, I haven't seen you this twitchy since that bad crop season a few years back. Books still in the red?”

“When aren't they? But at least they aren't the depths of hell red.”

“Well I hope this good news will cheer you up the fields are fertile like no one's business, so we can get a good bunch of medical supplies for Nox this year,” said Ralf bringing a smile to Drayce’s face. 

“That's good to hear, you have my thanks, Ralf.”

“What are friends for?”

“Besides pulling your family out of the fire every battle for what? Five generations?”

“Fifteen.”

Blinking in response Drayce only responds in disbelief “Really? Fifteen?” Ralf could only nod in response. “Damn….so how did your family earn nobility again? Cause it sure wasn't the way of the sword.”

“Up yours”

Drayce could only smile as he and Ralf soon fell into a simple back and forth of how’s the family before at last, the king made his entrance just a decadent as the one he did when his daughter had her birthday. With the only difference being the probable addition of a few dozen more fat rolls from stress eating. 

“My knights! I have called you forth for one purpose only to save my precious peach from the claws of the great dragon who has stolen her. He who has achieved this feat shall be rewarded with her hand and riches of this kingdom no matter who they may be.”

Like a single wave, the knights stepped forth chests puffed and ready for the fight in the glory of the king. 

“Yes! My successor and husband of my lovely peach is the one who can rescue her from the clutches of the FIRE DRAGON MINK.”

And just like a wave, it sloshed back into the sea of cowardice save for a few either brave, greedy, foolish, or plain stupid and inbred stood before their king with the same pomp and circumstance. For now, they were not just dealing with any old dragon but the second youngest daughter of the Queen of Dragons Tiamat embodying all her fire. 

“She has taken my daughter to her vile island country had placed my poor daughter in a wretched tower. NOW GO SAVE HER AND SLAY THE DRAGON!!” With his last puff of fury said the king deflated like a flat balloon as fatigue overcame him and he was carted off to his room.

The king now gone the knights were free to go about their business, some immediately went to prepare, others formed an alliance, many scoffed at those who would try, and others they would ponder the outcome this could have on the world.

“So Drayce,” began Ralf “How do you need help?”

“What makes you think I am going to go save a princess? Risking my life and the security of the Willson family line on a fool’s errand sent by a fat king who- I can’t keep a straight face.” chuckled the large knight. “Ya, I am going to do it. Mind slipping me some potions? I need to prep if I am going to take on a “daughter of all dragons” and all that is going to be hard on a budget.”

“Always my friend, and with all the craziness might be able to slip some more supplies to Nox.”

“Thanks….Ralf, I need to find a way to repay you besides saving your life every time a battle breaks out.”

“I’d say Duke Ralf has a nice ring to it, Oh king Drayce slayer of the dragon.” snarked Ralf as he gave a dramatic bow.

“Sure I’ll put you in a nice desk job as head of agriculture so your family can stop nearly dying all time. Once I become king.”

“HON-HON-HON. You become king? HON-HON-HON-HON-HON-HON” laughed the one knight that could only be described as the snootiest mother fucker of all the knights. SIR Herault Le Bleu Yven. One of Drayce’s neighboring lords who would be willing to trade with him, while normally this would make him an ally to the people of Nox. Yven was just such a pain in the ass to Drayce, as no matter what it may be Yven would try and one-up him and infuriated the Willson to no end. 

If Drayce killed an enemy captain he would kill major.

He kills a troll king. Yven would kill a great worm

When he would go seduce a lady Yven would charm her himself. 

And god forbid if anything was blue. Then Yven would just have to have it.

That pompous glasses-wearing, pencil stashed, blue-haired, magic spear-wielding, rich coastal Marquise, sparkly dandy motherfucker, who just had to be able to look Drayce evenly in the eye and down his nose.

“Da fuck you want Yven,” growled Drayce as stared into the eyes with a look of contempt that Yven met with a condescending gentleman’s smile.

“Why I came to find you, Willson proclaiming himself to next of our king’s throne. And well I had to have a jolly old chuckle at such a notion. After all, it is I who will be the one who takes home the fair maiden with such magnificent bleu eyes.”

“What did you say sparkly blue motherfucker. The only thing you will be king of is a shallow grave with your spear up your own ass.” growled out Drayce.

“We shall see Willson...my glory as I sit on the throne HON-HON-HON-HON!!”

“WHY I OTTA!”

“Guys enough cool it,” said Ralf as he once again played mediator of the two stronger Knights of their kingdom, less they start one of their infamous battles that would nearly level everything around them. 

“Ralf! Come on just let me stab that SON OF A BITCH!”

“You can try. HON-HON-HON”

“Guys come on!”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It took nearly a week for everything to be set up for the Willson knight from delegating work and preparing for supplies for the year to simply prepping himself on the gamble of a lifetime. For if he could pull this off Nox and his family would be set permanently, no more needing to fight monsters of high caliber near-weekly bases just to keep things alive, no more needing to only get new citizens from outcasts and alleged crooks of the kingdom, no worrying if they should use medical potions to fix a broken leg or weight to see if it healed without catching gangrene. 

He would be a King.

“Ok let’s see bow, arrows, hatchet, bastard sword, short sword, big knife, small knife, shield, buckler, throwing knives, medical herbs, camping set, whetstone, Bansantou, Extra knives... ” Which is why he is going over his gear for the fifth time that day as he once again ran through all the supplies he had brought with him.

“Sling, slingshot, flashers, smokers, fire pellets,...” After all, he was going to gamble his life, not against some rank and file army kobold or another human army or even an army of one of the other races. Hell, even a dungeon dive was less risky all things considered because this was against the Dragon Princess of Fire. With resources galore and someone who probably sealed each princess in a self-contained super dungeon filled to the brim with monsters and traps that could almost certainly cause instant painful death. 

“Magic charms, rope, shovel, …..” Which reasonably left him nearly crippled with fears of doubt of what would happen if he did not come back with the princess or worse not at all. Not getting the princess he could live with that, as that just means back to normal, but if he did not come back at all so many things could go wrong in his absence. From things getting even harder on his younger siblings as his few dungeon dives and monster hunts nearby bringing in the most consistent cash, to loss of the investment on costing the territory more than a few artifacts that they had scrounged up over the years. To the bleach ideas that his younger sibling killed over in their twenty’s from stress to dying from a rouge pandemic and they needed the handful of cures he had with him. 

“lantern, torch kit, mirror, poisons,...” Dying from a monster he could have defeated.

“club, string, marbles, flour, ...” pissing off a high ranking noble and getting a kill order since his younger siblings being rushed into the political scene. 

“cloth, winter clothes, camo...” a demonic god descending onto Nox because of life just taking a dump on them.

“ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL GOING TO IZLAND OF THE DRAGAN PRINCESS WE ARE BOARDING”

Snapping out of his worries Drayce looked towards the Dog person announcing that the S.S. Salty Skipper was now ready to ship out. With a deep breath and some shuffling to pack all his gear up he slung his pack over his shield and made his way to his fate.

“Ticket,” mumbled Greg a stereotypical goblin, short, green, eyes on the gold and bored out of his damn mind manning the both to make sure a bunch of damn knights got on the SSSS.

In moments a shadow covered Greg and his stand forcing him to look up at what could only be described as a terrifying knight. Blood coated greaves of two different make with the right being particularly spiky and red-coated which led to thick leather pants dotted with scared plates only partially covered tail coat sticking past the layered metal plate torso piece. Topping the whole ensemble off was a rather gristly helm that was a striking black helmet that looked as if a larger skull was dipped in metal and worn on someone’s head surrounded by the fur collar of the coat.

“Ah, ticket” meeked out the goblin under the stare of the knight’s cold eyes.

With a rumble from the knight as he reached behind him and a mental prayer to whatever god that will make sure his gold stash is never found by his wife or her slaves, a ticket was held before the goblin. With trembling hands, Greg took the ticket and without even a glace waved the knight past and gulped as the cacophony of weapons rattled past up the gangplank, then and only then did Greg breathe a sigh of half-hearted relief. As once he was sure he was not the closet body near the heavily armed knight he began to pray this would not end like that one trip where they had a berserker or that cultist go nuts on the ship and kill half the passengers, because gods above know if he is not dead he’s going to be scrubbing the blood off for at least a week. 

‘OK Drayce no going, back all or nothing, just grab a hammock and deal with the five days of boredom.‘ Thought the knight he walked below decks to get his spot only to stop dead cold as from the shadows a knight walked into the light.

“HON-HON-HON-HON”

“WAFNLASIVGDIFF!”

“Why I must say I am almost glad that you are wearing you hodgepodge of armors from the battlefields that you have amassed over the years, certainly makes you easy to pick out of the crowd.”

“Da-fuck you doing here ya Bastard!”

“Why I am here for you Drayce.”

“....Not even for all your territory, I would fuck your ass.”

“WHAT?! NO! No dear god no.” said Yven as he tried to recover from the sheer blunt vulgarity. “No, I am here for our contest to see who shall claim the fair hand of the bleu eyed princess and become King.”

With a snort, Drayce leaned against the wall, “Would have figured you’d you get there on that flying magic stick of yours shoved up your ass.”

“Crude, yet I am starting to see why you can never seduce a lady at a ball.”

“Get fucked.” 

With a snooty snort returned Yven continued “In the name of our contest if I had simply started days ago we would be heading to my coronation already. So I had to partake of the treasures of the sea waiting for you at the starting line Willson. Otherwise, we could not start on even ground and you would hold the what-if over my head until our dying day.”

“Try is more like it, cause your sparkly ass would never beat me.”

“We shall see Willson after what other knights of the High forest kingdom can compete with mwah.”

“Yes but what about the Band of the Moon or the Long Hive Kingdom’s knights?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Simply put while you were eating fish sticks I kept my ear to the ground. And Long story short the Dragon Princess has been busy kidnapping and sending ransom notes to at least five kingdoms and anyone who can qualify as a princess like the Band of The Moon’s Knight Princess.”

“Truly? This may be troubling...”

“No shit and to make matters worse from what I hear nearly all the rewards are the same meaning you get the princess-”

“You get her Kingdom.”

“Yup so that means every merc with a sword, would-be adventure and trained kingdom knight is looking to make bank. So I got to worry about not just you stealing my meal ticket but also every other mook who wants the High Forest Kingdom’s fat coffers.”

“True but doesn’t that mean we have the same chance to gain not just the kingdom but two or three as well? Or even if by some miracle we do not save our kingdom’s princes we could run off to one we had saved. ”

“For you maybe. I am stuck in a land lock with mountains and a death forest between me and an unfriendly kingdom. And the Lord of Light knows the kingdom won’t let me simply up and leave with my people without giving us our dues. While you got a small fleet that simply needs to hold out until help arrives or just up and leave to your new capital. ” Drayce lamented bitterly and how he has once chance only while his known rival has all the options. 

“I see...Then I hope that if I have to lose to one person may it be you, and to you, I say good luck.” With his piece said, Yven may his departed to his private quarters. 

“.....Hey Herault,” Drayce called out. “I also heard the Mermaid Princess was captured by the Dragon.” 

For a moment Herault Yven stood straighter and stiller than steel beam at the thought of the blue scaled, blue-skinned princess of the blue seas. Until he found himself once more and carried on his way leaving a sly smiling Drayce as his colleague took the bait and put him into the lead. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It took nearly five days for the Salty Skipper to make it to the island of the Dragon Princess, and during their trip, both Yven and Drayce were able to make what’s what of the trials that lay before them from the crew and fellow questers. 

They had learned that the Dragon Princess had kidnapped 19-ish princess. It was a rather heated debate on whether it was 18 or 19 as the dwarves were robbed twice due to something about one of their princesses may or may not having a beard and whether or not female dwarves could have one. Leading to the question if two princesses were capture or a princess and a prince. 

As stated it was still in debate.

Moving on they had also discovered that along with the princess the treasury was robbed as well causing the loss of a pair of royal treasures, one being a kingdom treasure and the other being the lewd relic that has bound itself to the princess. 

Both the princess and goods were said to be stored in a Tower, a horrific dungeon with only one purpose to keep a princess and her treasure locked away and to kill any knights who try. 

All in all many a quester felt as if they were in a storybook to the joy of and bitter discontent for others. However the case may be for them, the question remains.

“LAND HO!! YOU SALTY KNIGHTS BEFORE US LAYS THE DRAGON PRINCESS’S ISLAND!” 

If their story will be tragically cut short or will they get their fairy tale ending?

“GGGRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

“Hard to port!!”

“We’re all going to die!!”

“Shit who puts the final boss at the entrance?!”

Fire bloomed across the deck like a burning rose as the Dragon Princess set fire across the deck, leaving many to burn while others jumped at the first confirmation of her shadow. For only the briefest of moments, those below deck were safe before the she-dragon’s body tore the ship in two, as a few who were below deck found themselves between her jaw and claws. They were somewhat lucky as they died a swift death as many others sunk below the waves either caught by the ship or dragged down by their own armor.

Leaving only those from the Salty Skipper who was either strong enough, quick enough, or lucky enough to have made it to the island alive.

One being a Drayce Willson as he cussed, spat, and swam the last few miles to shore with all his gear. 

“First fucking thing I am doing if I save Fatass’s daughter and become king is buying good fucken armor.” Drayce cussed as dragged himself past the sand. “That expensive as shit light as a feather super metal BS just so I can Swim in it.” He sputtered as tossed his pack onto the rock. “Then a damn magic bag just I won’t need to haul my shit!” Roaring as he tossed his helmet off so he could get the water out of his ears.

“My My I would say this was quite the stumble so early in our quest, wouldn’t you say Willson?”

Freezing the knight of Nox craned his neck skyward and spotted Yven perched on his flying magic spear dry as can be with his pack dangling from its butt.

“But such stumbles come with opportunity and with only real competition from the boat between the two of us.” Smirked the bleu knight as his rival stood below him with a stare deader than the eyes of month-old fish. “So your future king wishes you happy hunting.” With his piece said the marquise flew off on his spear towards the center of the island, leaving only the saltiest none sea knight behind him.

“YOU SON OF AHHHHHHHH” powered by sheer rage reminiscent of a fabled green knight, Drayce threw on his back and helm and charged after his rival. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“Star-Torn Town 12.6 miles…..god fucken dam it.” cursed Drayce he stared at the wooden arrow along the road. Tired from the already 20 miles in full gear through the woods full of all manner of monsters he had to traverse to find the road. Combined with the troubles he already had to deal with this day as was well, his journey so far seemed to just be one shitstorm after another and would likely continue at this rate.

With a quick debate of whether or not to simply drop dead and sleep or counting, the knight sucked up his discontent and trudged on as the sun dipped ever closer to the horizon. 

It was only a few miles in that the universe decided to throw another curveball at the tired knight.

“Why hello there,”

In the form of a wizard. Complete with a long a white beard, blue sparkly robe, and a large floppy hat that matched.

“My my a knight such as yourself looks to be on a quest.”

The kind of annoying asshole wizard his mother always warned him about.

“And if you’re here you must be seeking the princess captured by the Dragon Princess! Which means you my mighty knight is in need of magical assistance!!!” cried the wizard as he set off a fireworks spell and a smoke spell as he summoned his tent of mysteries.

Wizards that are always more trouble than they are worth because they often speak in riddles, selling faulty and or weird magical items (many of which are cursed), causing mayhem due to senility, and all-around being more trouble than they are worth and less trustworthy than a scummy merchant.

“Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope-” repeated Drayce as he immediately booked it as soon as the smoke rolled in. 

~POOF~ “Now hold on young knight every quest to rescue a princess requires the need of a wiz-NOPE!” interrupted the knight as he picked up the wizard and tossed him out of the way. 

“But wait Sir Knight I have something that you need!”

“What could you possibly have for me!?” 

It was at this moment Drayce knew looking back is where he fucked up.

“Why I have something Sir Knight that will ensure you are not put into the gallows. Oh bastard knight of the High Forest Kingdom, cursed by kinsmen to forever be an outcast despite your service to them. ”

‘God damn wizards with their wizz-biz eyes’ “Explain.” replied the knight finally stopping.

“Why a magic cart of course so that you may ferry the princess back home. Unless you would rather be charged for harming Princess Eleanora by making her walk and get blisters?” said the wizard as he waved his hand and made said hand-drawn cart appear. 

“What’s it do.”

“Why it can take any object no matter how large and hold without increasing the weight.”

“And how small?”

“Well...It...” Drayce began to reach towards one of his knives. “The same thing taking up a slot of space!”

“Can you fix it?”

“Well I could but then how will you learn to make the hard choic-GERK!”

“Here’s a hard choice I need to make Kill you or not.” said the knight as he strangled the wizard and unsheathed his short sword.

“Ok-ok-ok.” Gurgled the wizard freeing him from the hand at his neck. “Yeash kid you the hard-boiled kind of knight arnt cha.” A hard look was Drayce’s reply. “Fine let’s do this. Kids these days no respect for the old ways.” mumbled the wizard as he began to stretch out the kinks in his hands. “Shimal-shambla-shimny SHO.” with magic flying from his fingers the magic in the cart was changed.

“There now as long as it’s part of a single “thing”, it will only take up a slot.”

“Like my pack.” 

“Indeed.”

“And its contents?”

“Yes, kid geeze show some trust.”

“Ok how much.”

“Well since you made me upgrade it how about one go-” 

“Fifteen silvers.”

“What?! This is a magic cart that has been upgraded by me The-”

“Wizard who is selling items on the side of the road at night, meaning 90% of anything you sell has some weird wizz bizz. Twelve silvers.”

“Well maybe put that is all part of the quest.”

“Nine slivers”

“It also shows up when you need it and won’t disappear on you until the quest is over.”

“Eleven silvers and forty copper coins.”

“Fine. Darn kids nobody wants to quest right anymore.” Grumbled the wizard as Drayce fished out the coins.

But the moment the coins changed hand magic sparked between the two and the wizard’s tent went up in a poof of smoke. 

“All sales are final on the four slot magic cart as it is now bonded to you enjoy the comp, complimentary item see ya.” rambled out the wizzard as he followed his tent with a poof. 

Never trust a wizard his mother told him after all they will always tell the truth they may not, however, tell you all of it. 

“SON OF A WHORE!!!!” Cried out the knight as he was now stuck with a cart that can only hold four things and a “complimentary item”. “Just god damn it why did I trust a wizzard?” muttered the defeated knight as he palmed his face. “Well, at least I don’t have to carry my stuff.” sighed the knight as he walked up to the cart and tossed his bag in, and gave a weary gander at the so-called complementary item. Just in case it’s some form of cursed monster that will try and eat him.

Eyes widening he could not help but gasp at the star-covered bag, as legends told of such bags would supply the owner with near-unlimited but randomized items of whatever the bag was labeled to hold. With shaking hands he prayed to whatever could hear him the bag was labeled as food or weapons or even tools. 

“Choco Dicks…...” the wizzard gave him an unlimited bag of choco dicks the most versatile magic bedroom candy made.

“Damn wizzards.” 

He should have listened to his mother. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is now done. I know it is a little lackluster and more of extending prolog with some world building. But honestly, this much freedom of a fic is staggering, and since no one has really made a story for this media save for a few one-shots on A03 and one other fic which is kind of doing its own thing.
> 
> So feel free to give constructive criticisms or a line to chat about fic and how the direction of the fic will go along with some events. Think of having a hand in planning a DnD quest.


End file.
